


she talkin' body language

by foibles_fables



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 06, Teacher-Student Relationship, this is gratuitous and I apologize deepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foibles_fables/pseuds/foibles_fables
Summary: Lexie assists during a Montgomery surgery; Addison assists afterwards. Definitely written for some nefarious purpose on LiveJournal a long time ago (circa season six).
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	she talkin' body language

**Author's Note:**

> Another fragment of decade-old commentfic rescued from an old hard drive.

She could blame the dizziness, shortness of breath, and fluttery pressure in her stomach on the lingering high of a successful surgery. Adrenaline rush and all that. Nothing Lexie’s never felt before, in context.

Of course, there's the distinct possibility that maybe, just maybe, the mind-altering cocktail of sensation is the result of Addison's hand working quite enthusiastically between her legs.

It’s progressed to a point where Lexie is supine on the operating table, bare ass (because her scrub bottoms and underwear are hooked around her ankles, raised in the air) pressed to hard metal. Addison’s standing over her, staring into her eyes, and there’s this quality of half-hooded darkness in her blue ones that shouldn’t mix quite so well with the smirk that’s curled a little farther beneath. Addison’s position – elbow between Lexie’s thighs, fingers buried deep inside – almost makes it seem like Addison’s giving her a standard gynecological exam. Her motions, however, especially the way her thumb is teasing at her clit, make sure Lexie is aware that this is definitely not a professional experience. She bites her lip, fighting against a groan and only half-winning the battle.

It’s a whirlwind mixture of intimidation, confusion, exhilaration, and heavy arousal, and Lexie’s not even going to try to rationalize it. Doing so would only serve to drive her crazy. So, the simple explanation is that these things happen. Just a chain of events. She closes for Addison’s ovariohysterectomy, Addison asks her to remain in the OR for a chat after the patient is wheeled to recovery, and she ends up being finger-fucked in lieu of that original chatting plan. Cause and effect. These things…they just happen. And that’s where she’s going to force her mind, which is quickly becoming as dim as the room lights, to leave it.

(but she’s Lexie Grey, so there’s still a subconscious race for an explanation. Maybe Addison gets off on ovariohysterectomies and residents who assist during them. Maybe this is a power play, or punishment, or revenge. Or maybe – Addison’s thumb gently swipes that spot just right – maybe these things just happen.)

She’s not rationalizing and she’s also not complaining. She’d like to blame that on being dumbstruck, but she’s also throbbing. She’s throbbing and dripping wet. She can hear it as Addison’s fingers pump in and out, she can feel it, warm and sticky, on her skin, and the reaction is stuck somewhere between an embarrassed  _ they just sterilized this table! _ and a silently gasped  _ more, god more. _ Her fists find tight purchase on each side of the surface, metal warmed slightly by the body heat she’s throwing off, and a moan escapes as Addison’s fingers press against her from the inside.

Satisfied with the response, she leans over, close enough for Lexie to smell her perfume and once again take in the shadow in her eyes. Her hauntingly gorgeous face (which does include her lips) dances just above Lexie’s, a dangerous distance. She speaks.

“You did well,” Addison comments, throaty, dulcet, with that lingering smirk turning the tone. “Excellent suture work. You’re very good with your hands, Doctor Grey.”

All at once, feels herself tighten around Addison’s fingers and her hips thrust upward, eagerly meeting both the sensation and the praise. At the moment, both are a big deal, and they’re fighting pretty fiercely for the top spot. Addison raises a single thin eyebrow, like she’s expecting an answer, and Lexie can only whimper incoherently and then gasp some more.

“You’ve obviously had some good teachers. It’s a shame I wasn’t around when you were an intern.” Her other hand moves to the inside of Lexie’s bare thigh, patting it in a way that, under any other circumstance, could have been considered encouragingly. “Nonetheless, I think I have some tricks I can show you while I’m here. What do you say?”

Along with the question mark, it’s punctuated by a very deliberate crook of her fingers. Lexie’s broken cry of pleasure is an emphatic answer in the affirmative.


End file.
